Unpredictable Like Lightening
by amane's quill
Summary: Implied DemLar. The melodius nocturne muses over his first meeting with the savage nymph.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Demyx and Larxene. It's unfortunate, but I don't. Disney and SquareEnix do. And Tetsuya Nomura Sama.)

You used to terrify me. Actually you still do now that I think about it, just not so much. It's kind of the way a tiger might terrify you, but you learn to stay calm and not run.

It'll only encourage it to chase you down.

And like some beautiful but deadly creature, you can go from being completely complacent and indifferent to incensed and defensive in a matter of seconds. You're unpredictable. And actually, that makes you scary too.

You're very scary Larxene.

I still remember the first day I met you and I'm sure you do too. After all, you nearly _killed_ me that day! Yeah I remember. I had been in the Organization for only a few weeks, and Xigbar was out recruiting. I didn't think we'd find another member so soon after Marluxia - and this one was a girl! So of course my curiosity was peaked.

You were so…. small. You'd be glaring daggers right now if you could hear me thinking that. No, I take that back. You'd be throwing them. But yes, the first thing I noted was how delicate you looked. I thought it was cute actually. You certainly had an intensity flowing from you, but I couldn't understand why they had named you the Savage Nymph.

Hoo boy…….

Moving on to the second thing that caught my attention. Your hair. Yes, I was fascinated and amused all at once. It wasn't smart of me, but I suppose I'm not always bright…and I spend too much time with Xigbar…anyway, one day when you were passing through… where was it? Twilight's View, I think. I crept up as stealthily as I could behind you watching every angle of those two gravity-defying pieces. You never heard a thing until I was in perfect position. And by then it was too late. I reached over and…

"BOING!!!!" I chirped, flicking them simultaneously.

I never saw anyone jump so high, but my amusement was to be cut short. I was suddenly looking straight into a pair of electric green eyes. That smile could only be described as sadistic. That look said you would cause me pain and savor every moment of it. I should have run, but that look held me in place.

"Oh-ho ho, mullet boy…. you think you're clever." A widening smirk. "Die."

And that's how I learned that Organization Thirteen's number XII controlled lightening.

The second time I met you I didn't plan it. I was in my usual spot, the Hall Of Empty Melodies. I was leaning comfortably against the wall, plucking the strings of my sitar trying and retrying words in my head. Lyrics never were my thing. So, my music was incomplete…kind of like me, huh? But I still believed that I had some ties to my emotions, to my heart. Just because it wasn't joined with me at the moment didn't mean I didn't have it. If I truly couldn't feel anymore, then why did I remember?

I forget everything else around me when I play. So understandably I jumped when I looked up and saw you standing in my personal space. And the memory of our first meeting was still very fresh. I almost snapped a string. You looked displeased. Or was it envious?

Whatever the case, it felt like you disapproved of me. I heard the same disdain in your voice I'd heard the first day.

"How are doing that?" you spat, looking at me like I was some kind of annoying insect.

"D-doing what?" I stuttered, wanting to take a step back to widen the space between us. Only, my back was already against the wall. There was nowhere to run.

You sighed like I was an idiot. "The music of course. How can you make music? Doesn't music come from a person's heart? Aren't you a Nobody? Aren't you a I _shell?!_"

I blinked. Then I glared. Then words sounded accusatory. It was almost like you were angry. "I'm not a shell."

A derisive snort from you. You gave me such a look of contempt that I thought you were going to electrocute me again. But you just looked at me like you were contemplating something.

Then you reached into your robes. I tensed. I thought you were going to pull out your throwing knives. But you pulled out a book. A novel actually. You seated yourself primly against the wall opposite me.

Curious I looked over to the cover. The Art of War. I think I might have shuddered. Your voice cut through my thoughts.

"Well, why did you stop?" you snapped, glaring up at me.

I jumped. "So-sorry?" My face flushed." What?"

The look on your face changed to one of amusement. A smile danced across your eyes, just slightly seductive, the scowl fading. "Play me something."

I nodded. I adjusted the strings of my sitar then hesitated. I still didn't know who you were.

"So, what's your name? I mean, your given name not your proof."

"Larxene."

I smiled, thought I'm not sure why. "I'm Demyx."

"Not a shell, you say…" The look intensified and you gave an amused laugh. "Maybe your worth something after all."

I smiled feeling slightly mollified. I couldn't help it.

"Hmmm…." A sudden pout. "But probably not, first impressions are often wrong. Too baaaaaaad."

And just as soon as I was built up I was knocked down. I just stared at you unsure whether you were teasing me or if I should feel angry. So I just stood there silent.

You tilted your head, looking highly entertained. That mocking laugh again. "Aww…don't be sad, all of us without hearts are pretty worthless, wouldn't you say, Demy? We probably are the most insignificant beings in nonexistence."

I stared, at a total lost for words. I was wondering if you could possibly mean anything you were saying. Or maybe you were trying to get under my skin again. Deep down many of us might have believe that. Many of us might have probably though that. But no one would say it that nonchalantly, much less with conviction.

A small jolt of lightening near my feet snapped me out of it. A slight shadow fell over your eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You're weirding me out." You were serious again, pointing a finger, ominous and teasing up at me. "_Play_. "

It went on like that since then. I played; you read in silence. It was almost like you were ignoring me. But if I stopped, I'd receive a pointed glare and I would quickly start playing again. Like I said before, you're unpredictable. Like the lightening you control, you can never be sure when it'll strike.

I outranked you. I should have told you off. Or at least thrown my weight around and tried to put you in your place. It's what would have been expected. But when have I ever done what was expected? The truth is, I was flattered you listened. I didn't WANT you to go away. I wanted someone to hear me play.

Besides, I never liked fighting.


End file.
